Reconciliatio
by uptightcrankyshadownet
Summary: Merritt/Henley. Prompt: waiting


The day they finish their last-ever performance as the Four Horsemen is the day Merritt plans to bolt.

They've kept it up for three years under the guidance of Dylan and the Eye. International tours, a fanbase that has expanded tenfold from when they first began, and 'the four Horsemen' is on everyone's lips. After this, they'll be drawn back into obscurity, split up, sent into the wide world to find more magicians worthy of recruitment.

He never expected to be this sentimental, but he is. The thought of being torn from Jack, Daniel, _Henley,_ the thought of being scattered to all four corners of the world without them is something he can't face. It comes with old age, he supposes, but he's come to rely on them. Come to need them.

Tomorrow is their last day as a _family. _

They sit in their lavish apartment, consciously avoiding all conversation. Henley buries herself in a backdated magazine, Jack aimlessly thumbs through his smartphone pretending to be busy and productive, Daniel hides away in the kitchen eating leftover pizza and Merritt mechanically scans the pages of his book without really processing the contents.

Without realizing, his mind drifts to Henley. Somehow, it's her he's going to miss the most. He's going to miss that shock of scarlet waves disappearing out of her room every morning when she goes to claim the bathroom first, that playful, mischievous smirk, the melody of her laugh. He squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to imagine a life without her, after _this. _

He can't.

Somehow, Merritt isn't surprised when she's the one who knocks on his door at one in the morning while he's reading, with eyes bloodshot and lets herself in, fishing for his wallet in his pants pocket and pulling out a plane ticket. "I knew it."

"Henley. It's one a.m. Go to bed."

A crooked smile appears on her face and she laughs, movements erratic and her voice thick from obvious alcohol intake. "You're gonna run away?"

He meets her gaze steadily, sees the hurt and despair hidden in the deep pools of her eyes. "If I'm going to be torn from all of you, I'm going to do it on my own terms."

Henley takes an unsteady step forward and trips, and Merritt reaches out to catch her, gently setting her back on her feet. She points a shaky, accusing finger at him, and slurs out a "you're abandoning us."

"The Eye is splitting us apart, anyway." He can see his vision blurring from tears and steadily ignores them.

"You're running away from _us." _She sighs heavily, almost angrily, and Merritt realizes how much the truth can hurt. "Will I see you again?"

"No," Merritt answers, and he prays it's a lie even as he believes it's a truth.

She half-collapses, her legs splayed beneath her. Her eyes close, and she falls into a supine position on his carpet, out within a second. Merritt stares at her for a moment, then kneels down and scoops her into his arms, placing her reverently on his bed. The book is forgotten as he sits down beside the bed and watches over her, stroking her hair back from her forehead with supreme gentleness. She's beautiful even in her intoxicated state, and he presses a chaste kiss to her cheek, whispers "I love you" in her ear.

He'll never get to say it again, so he'd better say it now.

But the most memorable part is when she opens her eyes groggily and answers with a soft "I love you too."

Twenty hours later, the quartet yell "We are the four Horsemen and goodnight!" for the final time. Jack eagerly suggests supper at Central Park as a celebration to their new stage in life as 'recruitment agents' of the Eye. They agree, and the four go backstage to fetch their things and go out to eat.

And that's when Merritt runs, before they can stop him, before they can say goodbye, gone with the wind.

Without his knowledge, it's Henley that breaks first, and falls the furthest, when he leaves.

It isn't till five years later on the death anniversary of Lionel Shrike that the three remaining Horsemen return from whichever areas they've been stationed, and head to Central Park with Dylan, Alma and their first child, in an act symbolic to Dylan's father. They get down on their knees in front of the fabled tree and close their eyes, bowing their heads in respect, in prayer.

Henley lifts her head first, and when she does, Merritt's kneeling in front of her.

A little older. A little more weatherbeaten. A little wearier. His eyes are darker and more haunted than she remembers.

Merritt studies her face, looks straight into the eyes he's never forgotten, and cups her cheek in his hand. "Hello."

When they all look up, their faces are a medley of expressions- Daniel is rage personified, Jack's grinning like he's won the world, Dylan has a small, self-satisfied smirk pasted on his features and Alma lets out a startled half-laugh.

And Henley just stares.

"I'm glad you came back for this, at least," Dylan's the first to get up and rest a hand on his protege's shoulder. "Welcome home."

When he, Alma and Lionel II withdraw, Daniel follows up with a vicious punch in the arm, and Jack gives his friend a hug. "You're back."

"Five years, Merritt!"

Merritt cracks a small smile, then turns to Henley to gauge her reaction. She gets up from the ground, and without a second thought, closes the gap between them and kisses him fiercely. Merritt responds with equal enthusiasm, tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her closer. He feels hot tears on her cheeks, and when she breaks the kiss to look at him, her eyes are red as that night half a decade ago.

"I meant what I said five years ago," She chokes on her tears, glaring at him. "I said I loved you too, and _you still left._" Henley flings one arm out in frustration and resentment. "You never ever gave me a chance to say goodbye. I could have never seen you again."

"Henley-"

"_I waited, _Merritt McKinney. I _never _stopped loving you."

Merritt world fades to one furious, beautiful redhead in front of him, and he tilts her chin up with one finger. "I'm sorry."

"That's not what I want to hear."

He raises one eyebrow, amused. "Okay. Henley Reeves, I love you."

She embraces him, rests her head on his chest and he lets himself cry.

After five years, he's finally home.


End file.
